Recently, a conference system that connects plural personal computers and a projector via a network has been developed. Such a conference system enables selective projection of display screens of plural personal computers by a projector. This may be convenient in cases where users want to have a discussion while switching display of reference data saved in plural personal computers in accordance with the status of the conference. In the case where such a conference system includes plural projectors on the network, the user of each personal computer needs to carry out an operation to select a projector to be used for projection and then establish connection with this projector. For example, such a conference system in which one of plural connection destination candidates is selected and connected is disclosed in JP-A-2003-87250.
JP-A-2003-87250 discloses a technique in which, in association with group identification information showing a specific area and place to which a connection destination belongs, personal computers display candidates for the connection destination. Thus, a user can select a correction destination even when there are connection destination candidates of the same machine type or when there are many connection destination candidates.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2003-87250, the user must carryout an operation to select the connection destination each time, even in the case where the user of a certain personal computer gets connected to the same connection destination many times under a predetermined condition. For example, in the case where the conference system is used for a lesson at school, every time the lesson is given, which is given repeatedly in the same classroom at a predetermined time, if there are plural projectors on a local area network, each student must carryout an operation to select a projector installed in the classroom from the plural projectors. This must be done each time when getting connected to the projector installed in the classroom via the local area network from the personal computer allocated to the student. This selection operation may be troublesome to users, particularly when there are many choices as connection destinations. Moreover, in such a selection operation, it is possible for the students to mistakenly get connected to a projector installed in another classroom. Such problems are not limited to the conference system but are also common problems of server client systems in which a user repeatedly communicates with the same communication partner under a predetermined condition.